


Tmnt Exchange Art

by Kitsune1818



Series: Exchanges [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, TMNT Spooky Gift Exchange, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: Part of the spooky gift exchange in tumblr.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Exchanges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Tmnt Exchange Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caroaimezoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/gifts).



> Not as dark as one would think for a spooky exchange, but im kinda awful at spooky things, so I resorted to some other options provided and that i do good (possessiveness, not sure if toxic relationship fit, but i did try).
> 
> I´m a bit anxious about posting tcest to be honest, i´ve been avoiding it, which made me feel annoyed because taboos and annoying people never stopped me before... so here it is.
> 
> We´ll see if i get the courage to post more tmnt art (in general, i do draw things that are not ships).
> 
> Also, posted so late because i just discovered how to embed art here. Apologies for the lateness!


End file.
